


Inefficacious

by Curt_Kenobi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curt_Kenobi/pseuds/Curt_Kenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he doesn't want to hear what's coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inefficacious

_\----I---j-u-s-t---d-i-d-n-’t---w-a-n-t---t-o---k-n-o-w-----_

  
  
“You can’t save everyone,” Cas offers as Dean spirals further into his closed-in rage. The green glare cuts across the distance between them with intent, as surely as the Bowie would. Cas stares at the blood-covered, balled fists – at Dean’s tense, wired, worn form. The light glinting upon the bottle in his hand.  
  
He knows he doesn’t want to hear what’s coming.  
  
“And you can’t save _anyone!_ ”  
  
_I saved you_ – it’s on the tip of his tongue. But Dean’s right: that was _Castiel_. And looking at the ragged man before him, what’s left of Dean Winchester, _**Cas**_ realises he’s right.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> (Lyric in page break from "Blue" by A Perfect Circle)


End file.
